beneaththeblightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancillary Narrative 2
CONCEPT: ' ' A weekly, online comic about The Queen Harlot; a casino ship owned by the Wyndham family. Think of a flying Bellagio and you get the jist. ' ' GENRE: ' ' Comedy/Drama, Comic Book ' ' TARGET MARKET: ' ' The webcomic is meant for a younger audience than the core narratives as it’s less explicit and has comedic and cartoony moments in it. ' ' Younger people are more likely to consume comics and less likely to have money so having a free webcomic makes sense. ' ' CHARACTERS: ' ' THE HERO: Jackson Wyndham ' ' Heir to the Queen Harlot, he assumes control after his father’s disappearance. A family man, he was groomed from a young age to take over. Jackson values his father’s legacy over everything, making him a strict but honest man. ' ' THE PHYSICAL GOAL: ' ' Jackson wants to “correct” his son and squash all dissent among the crew. ' ' THE EMOTIONAL GOAL: ' ' Jackson needs to understand that family and business are different things and he can’t treat one like the other and vice-versa. ' ' PERSONAL OBSTACLE: ' ' Jackson cannot fathom breaking tradition and disobeying his father even when he’s gone. ' ' THE VILLAIN: Barton Caine ' ' Jackson’s “nephew”, he’s now a Raider who wants to destroy The Queen Harlot as revenge from his banishment. ' ' JUSTIFICATION: ' ' Barton Caine was banished from The Queen Harlot along with his mother. As the bastard grandson of one of The Queen Harlot’s founders, he is angry the life he was born for was ripped away from him. ' ' SUPPORTING CAST: ' ' WYNDHAM FAMILY: ' ' Jacob Wyndham: Jackson’s father, he is one of two founders of The Queen Harlot. A former Raider, he used his ill-gained fortune to buy a ship and build the casino. Harboring a dark secret, he feels he did whatever was necessary to take care of his family. ' ' Mara Wyndham: Jackson’s mother, she was an advisor to Jacob for their entire marriage. While not immune to grief, she realizes that with Jacob’s disappearance her family needs her more than ever. ' ' Elizabeth Wyndham: Jackson’s wife, she has been with him since they were teenagers. While she admires and respects Jackson, she hesitates to call her feelings for him “love”. She manages a lot of external relations between The Queen Harlot and other ships/groups due to her charm and beauty. ' ' Jericho Wyndham: Jackson’s sixteen year old son, he is much different from his father. Rebellious in nature, he wishes to travel the SkyWorld and be a painter. Often disobedient, he is just waiting for an opportunity to get away from his family. ' ' Justine Wyndham: Jackson’s fourteen year old daughter, she is everything Jackson wishes Jericho was. Obedient, traditional, responsible; her loyalty to her family and the ship overrides everything. Ignored by her father for being a woman, she hates the fact her brother doesn’t take advantage of his opportunities. ' ' MACHA FAMILY: ' ' Abel Macha: Jacob’s right hand man, he is the second founder of The Queen Harlot. A deeply introspective man, he surrendered all decisions to Jacob because he understood he wasn’t made for the job. He is the Curia Regis of The Queen Harlot. Suspicious of Jacob’s disappearance, he leads an investigation into it. Yara Macha: Abel’s ex-wife, she left the ship fearing for the safety of her and her son. Abel found her and took his son back. Her current whereabouts are known only to Jacob, Mara and Abel. ' ' Yoel Macha: Abel’s son, he is two years younger than Jackson. While they grew up together and are good friends, he harbors a resentment towards the Wyndhams because he believes Jacob coerced Abel into giving up ownership. Living like a playboy, he is haunted by a mistake made during his youth. ' ' Barton Caine: Yoel’s twenty-four year old bastard son, he harbors a deep resentment for his absentee father. His dead mother badmouthed Yoel her whole life, causing him to hate his father. Currently ascending the ranks, he plans to manipulate the gang into taking over The Queen Harlot. ' ' LOCATIONS: ' ' # The Queen Harlot: Think of it as a Bellagio in the sky. It was all the necessary places and elements for a night of debauchery. It also has one of the Sky World’s best private armies. # Tuho Eyda: The ship of the Tuho raiders, it serves as an HQ for the gang. # The Beach: A collective of ships who live under no rules and focused on autonomy. ' ' LOGLINE: After Captain Wyndham’s sudden disappearance, his son Jacob must protect The Queen Harlot as internal politics and family secrets threaten the new guard. ' ' MEDIUM: Comic Book/ Graphic Novel ' ' This medium makes sense because its a serialized medium and it helps bring life into the universe through the artwork without relying completely on the audience’s imagination. ' ' PLATFORM: Website/Instagram Account ' ' A website is simple and easy to access but most people don’t go around googling for online comics so creating an instagram account would help marketing and with teasing new issues. ' ' ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: ' ' This webcomic is meant to expand the Storyworld and show how a lot of ships interact with each other. It also gives a glimpse into how life has changed in the sky and adjustments the Strathrians have to make. ' ' It is meant to be a weekly series with certain anthology elements. ' ' I think a mobile gambling game could be made as a spin-off from this story. ' ' ' '